Regulation Eighteen: Privately Owned Vehicles on Campus
This article was written by E. E. Nalley and published as Canon Materials: Regulation Eighteen: Privately Owned Vehicles on Campus on the Crystal Hall Forums. Section 14 Student Possessions on Campus and In Dorms: Regulation Eighteen: Privately Owned Vehicles on Campus Due to the limited amount of parking on campus, the narrowness of the campus roads and the desire of the faculty and staff for safety, students may not maintain, possess or operate any motor vehicle on campus that requires display of a license plate for operation on the public roads of the State of New Hampshire. This policy shall apply to any motorized conveyance, number of wheels or lack thereof not withstanding, that shall to the reasonable and prudent man to be generally considered to be a car, automobile, motorcycle, truck, APC, Armored Car, tank, infantry fighting vehicle or any other device at the discretion of the Head Mistress, the student's houseparent, or the Head of Security. Whateley Academy understands the needs and desires of students to be more mobile and independent than the Dunwich and Berlin shuttles may allow. That said, any Junior who has completed DD100 Defensive Driving for Overland Vehicles and has registered their driver's license from their home state or nationality shall be authorized to keep one (1) vehicle as described in paragraph one of regulation 14-18 on the campus. Any student enrolled in the Advanced Technology Program who wishes to specialize in automotive or air craft design may be issued a waiver to regulation 14-18 while actively enrolled in classes that require the possession of such a vehicle. Student's requiring this waiver must fill out Form 14-18W and have it cross signed by the instructor of the ATP class, or the ATP Department Chair. The Student must also take and pass DD100 Defensive Driving for Overland Vehicles and have their driver's license registered from their home state or nationality with Security before the student may operate the vehicle on the grounds of the campus. This will not affect the student's ability to possess and work on the vehicle during class time however. Any student who maintains a 'B' average and is a member in good standing of the Whateley Academy Automotive Club may also keep and maintain one (1) vehicle as described in paragraph one of regulation 14-18 on the campus. Such a student must also fill out Form 14-18W and be cross signed by the Faculty Adviser of the WAAC, as well as take and pass DD100 Defensive Driving for Overland Vehicles and have their drivers license registered from their home state or nationality with Security before such a waiver shall be allowed. Any student owned vehicle must display a Whateley Academy numbered Parking Permit on the driver's side rear window (if equipped or rear bumper if not) for that school year or the vehicle shall be subject to tow at the owner's expense to Mike's Auto-Salvage and Pull-A-Part, Berlin, New Hampshire. Student drivers shall obey all road regulations and the posted speed limit for the entire campus is 25 miles per hour (40 kilometers per hour) unless otherwise posted. Students are cautioned that driving on the campus is a privilege that can be revoked at any time by any member of security, the administration, or the student's house parent for any reason. Vehicles equipped with obvious weapons may NOT be operated on any yellow or red flag day except under the direct supervision of a member of the Advanced Technology Program faculty. If the student has any doubt as to what constitutes an 'obvious' weapon they should acquire the judgment of a member of the ATP before operating the vehicle on any but a green flag day. Discharge of any weapon from any vehicle except on an appropriate firing range under the supervision of Whateley Staff shall be grounds for the student loosing their driving privileges at the discretion of the Head Mistress. Students are strongly encouraged to employ common sense when operating a motor vehicle on the grounds or near the school. The local law enforcement agencies have been made aware of the meaning of a Whateley Academy numbered Parking Permit and will report any transgression or law breaking to the school. You cannot get away, so do not try. Such a report is grounds for the student loosing their driving privileges at the discretion of the Head Mistress. Any student having questions about these regulations should acquire the pamphlet Cars on Campus which is available at Security Headquarters in Kane Hall. Category:Academy Rules and Regulations Category:E. E. Nalley